1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for controlling motor vehicle emissions, and particularly to a vehicle electrocatalyzer for recycling carbon dioxide to fuel hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catalytic converters are devices used to reduce the toxicity of exhaust emissions from an internal combustion engine. Inside a catalytic converter, a catalyst stimulates a chemical reaction in which noxious byproducts of combustion (such as carbon monoxide, unburned hydrocarbons, and oxides of nitrogen) are converted to less-toxic or inert substances, such as carbon dioxide, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen. These devices, however, fail to deal with carbon dioxide (CO2), a known greenhouse gas. Moreover, with the ever rising gas prices there is a push to increase fuel economy. Thus, at least the two aforementioned concerns have not adequately been dealt with until now.
Thus, a vehicle electrocatalyzer for recycling carbon dioxide to fuel hydrocarbons solving the aforementioned problems is desired.